


Black And Orange

by Rod



Category: The Brotherhood 3: Young Demons (2002)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rod/pseuds/Rod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and sports really don't mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black And Orange

**Author's Note:**

> I claim that hyphenated words are separate words. This time.

The air is sticky-sweet with the smell of spring and bright orange flowers. Lex hates it. All the same he's standing out here, watching and even keeping his sneering down to socially acceptable levels. He refused to wear the team's orange colours, though.

It's Roger's fault. He knows Lex doesn't give a damn about sports, but he gave Lex That Look and Lex couldn't not watch him play.

At least he extracted one condition. They're going straight home afterwards. The air will be filled with the smell of sweaty Roger, and that's one scent Lex can't get enough of.


End file.
